Gordentown
Gordentown, the first settlement conquered by the then yet-to-be Idaho Brotherhood of Steel, is a medium sized settlement located at the northernmost border of the Idaho Brotherhoods small empire, acting as a bastion against the roving mutant and raider armies that invariably pour out of Boise's irradiated heart. History Pre-War Gordentown was once nothing more than a small apartment complex with a nearby school and corner store. It was primarily populated by factory and construction workers who were assigned to the new urban-suburban sprawl that would later become Union Town. This would prove to be its salvation when the bombs fell. The Great War The citizens of what would become Gordentown were far from the center of the city where the dirty bomb struck, and, though many were swept up in the initial panic, many were saved by a quick reaction force of National Guard troops. In the coming years, the united force of workers and Guard troops established Gordentown slowly but surely as a working society was developed out of the nuclear winter and atomic fire of the Great War. Founding Gordentown became an 'official' settlement when the second generation of its citizens erected the scrap metal walls that now surround the settlement. It was named after the National Guard Captian who organized the survivors within the first hours of the Great War, Gorden Stoss. The First Step The Brotherhoods first foray into Boise was a total disaster, over half of the expedition died in the chaotic crossfire of the Boise Raider Gangs and the mutant horde. They were forced to the southern outskirts of the city, where they could rest their wounded and tally their dead. It was in the outskirts they found the settlement of Gordentown. The people of Gordentown was reluctant to aid the Brotherhood, but in the end decided that they would save the first sane humans to come out of Boise since the bombs fell. This act was to be the township's last action as an independent settlement. Even with wounded and dead weighing them down, Julian's followers quickly overtook the town, and set themselves up as local dictators. Testing the Waters After conquering Gordentown, Elder Julian gave a gloating speech on how the Brotherhood must "spread civilization to the savages of this land" or something to that note. This was not without retribution. A former member of the town militia, a man by the name of Peter Beck, had been drinking too much the previous night and had seen that the Elder was giving a speech. Resentful of the Elder's smugness in his victory, Beck took his sniper, set up a position above Julian, and fired upon the frail old man, scoring a nonlethal headshot. Much blood was spilled in Gordentown in the following days. Eventually Beck was caught and crucified in front of the whole town and left to rot. There was some trouble in Gordentown after that, a few rebellions here and there, but these were suppressed and soon forgotten. The first Brotherhood governor was appointed to Gordentown and after inital prosperity, was accepted. Gordentown lost its dreams of independence, and it remained a stalwart Brotherhood stronghold through the First Brotherhood Civil War and the Boise War. Today, it serves as the second largest Brotherhood settlement and one of the largest population centers in Boise. Government Though officially submitting to the authority of the Idaho Brotherhood and its Elder, Gordentown, like all settlements under the Brotherhoods control, is allowed to organize its own affairs as the Brotherhood governor sees fit. Thus, Gordentown is a nominally democratic society, with a regularly elected mayor and vice mayor governing the town informally with the Brotherhood governor as the true commander of both the militia and economic affairs. The mayor and vice mayor are elected every five years during a short and rather uneventful election, usually no more than two parties run for the office, both pro-Brotherhood (officially) while the governor is appointed by the Brotherhood's Elder. An exception to this is the Mutsnt Friendship Party, a fringe party advocating, well, friendship with mutants instead of hatred and xenophobia. The Mutant Friendship Party has yet to elect a public official and is suppressed by the Brotherhood governor. Military The settlement of Gordentown had a considerable standing militia long before the Brotherhood took over, and Gordentown's example would become the standard for all of the settlements that were captured by the Brotherhood in the following years of conquest. Though not rigidly structured, the Gordentown Militia is a well oiled military machine due to the near constant threat of raiders and mutants. From its armored walls constantly watch the grey armored, rifle armed, militia men and women of Gordentown led by their Brotherhood governor (with the occasional Brotherhood Squire or Knight to ensure no one is slacking in their duty). Gordentown militia actually have a better reputation with wastelanders than actual Brotherhood soldiers because of their easy-going, calm attitude opposed to the main Brotherhood's almost constant imperialism. Culture Though the people of Gordentown accepts the Brotherhood's iron fisted dictatorship over their town, they do accept their authority with a little more than just a little grumbling. Although the standard of living has actually increased since the Brotherhood took over, the people of Gordentown still want their freedom. This led to some rebellions in the early days of the Brotherhood occupation that all failed. Ultimately, their militia is better armed, their people better fed and clothed, and their town safer because the Brotherhood places Gordentown as one of its foremost bastions against the mutant horde and raider gangs. Gordentown residents value usefulness and frown upon artisans and musicians, seeing art and song as wasteful and passing fancies. This makes Gordentown a rather grey place, much more drab than its counterpart Whistlers Grove. Economy Gordentown is mostly a self contained economy, its small agriculture sector providing food to the people and local trappers making the dangerous but necessary forays into the wastes to gather pelts and meat. The largest, and by far the most deadly industry, is that of prospecting. Many of Gordentown's people delve into the radioactive and mutant infested ruins of Boise, on the lookout for odds and ends that could be of value. Most highly sought after are pre-War weapons and tech, which the local Brotherhood garrison pays exorbitant fees for. Gordentown is rarely blessed by caravans, but a few wandering traders from safer areas due south to come from time to time to supply the people with a few scant luxuries. Category:Communities Category:Places Category:Idaho Category:Brotherhood of Steel